The Red Right Hand
by crimescenelover
Summary: He didn't even think about it – he had just reacted. Now Lance is in trouble and must rely on the other Paladins to bring him home. Preferably before he dies...
1. Let Your Heart Run, Child, Like Horses i

**Chapter title**: Let Your Heart Run, Child, Like Horses in the Wild

**Author's Note**: Welcome to my first entry into the Voltron universe – a little late, I know, but when the plot bunny strikes, you have to listen.

I recently watched all of the Voltron – Legendary Defender on Netflix and I ended up loving it! I love the cheesiness, the action, the twists and turns, so I thought I could give it a go on my own, so this little story popped into my head.

SPOILERS AHEAD! This is an extension of the 5x03 episode "Postmortem", because I felt like they missed a an opportunity for some hurt/comfort or angst! Also, spoilers for season 6/7! This will also touch on – SPOILERS! - the whole fake-Shiro thing later on, so consider this your only and final warning. You will be spoiled – and probably already have been – if you read this!

Now, that taken care of – this will explore Lance's character a little as well as offer some nice small bonding moments, that I feel they could have done near the end of the episode. Throw in some nice angst and hurt/comfort and this is what you'll get!

Chapter Titles are lyrics from Steve Aoki - Home We'll Go

Cover image is from DeviantArt, by the artist Momowiblu

Anywho, I'll stop talking and let you get on with it!

Enjoy and leave a review on your way out as well, thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of any character, story and universe you might recognize. This is written for solely entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"_The virus! It's trying to absorb Voltron!"_

"_I can't see anything!"_

"_Are any of the lions free?!"_

"_It's got me!"_

"_Lance!"_

* * *

The urgent beeping screamed in her ears. Warning lights flashed rapidly and stung her eyes and Allura resisted the urge to flinch.

Lance's determined yell echoed in her helmet then, the only one still free to move as the wooden beast pulled Voltron closer while the purple color slowly spread across her control panel. She felt the growing panic, not just in herself, but emanating from her fellow Paladins. They were all scared, desperate that they would lose Voltron to some magical Galra creature. She put all her faith in Lance now – they all did.

He did not disappoint.

Above her, the Red Lion jolted forward, its mouth open and shining with charging light as it headed straight for the creature's open mouth. The woodland beast and the right arm of Voltron met halfway. Then Allura's vision exploded into white. The bright light enveloped her entire screen and she threw her hands up to shield her eyes with a shocked shout. A concussive blast shot out from the burning glow and Voltron was slung backwards. The Blue Lion felt suddenly lighter and Allura knew without having to open her eyes that they had separated into lions again. She clutched Blue's handles tight as the world spun rapidly around her and she grunted when she felt her stomach churn. When everything stopped moving and Blue leveled out in the air, Allura blinked open her eyes. Blue hovered steadily about a mile up in the air, the other lions by her side.

"_Is everyone alright?_" Shiro's voice came through.

"_I'm good_." Pidge.

"_Yeah, I'm alright_." Hunk.

"I'm okay," Allura chimed in her own response.

"_Lance?_"

No answer came through the comms. Allura looked around. To her right she spotted Yellow and Black while Green drifted to her left. The Red Lion was floating ahead of them, closer to the ground where the beast had been like it hadn't been affected by the blast at all.

"_Lance, come in_," Shiro tried again. This time his voice commanded instead of asked.

Static was the only response.

"Lance?" Allura tried, hoping her voice might coax some answer out of the love-crazed pilot. It didn't work. Blue seemed to echo Allura's concern over her former pilot, anxiety seeping in through their bond. Then suddenly Blue whined in her head, making Allura wince with surprise. Down below, Red appeared to lose its balance as it began to falter, and it wavered awkwardly. Its lights flickered several times before it completely snuffed out of its eyes. Then the massive, robotic lion fell from the sky and slammed into the ground with a loud clang and a puff of dust.

"Lance!"

Allura yanked at Blue's handles, and the lion soared through the air to land heavily by the fallen Red. The others followed and Hunk landed Yellow only a hairs breadth away from her. He was already out and running for the Red Lion by the time Allura managed to get out of her seat and make for the exit.

The Red Lion lay tilted on its side, its square eyes dark and dead. The dust was settling around them, coating everything in a thin dirt layer. Allura coughed.

Hunk halted in front of Red's mouth and then hesitated his movements. He cupped his hands around his own mouth and yelled, "Lance!"

There was only the sound of every other Paladin's breathing as they gathered behind him, watching anxiously. Then Hunk moved again. He forced his way through the door and into the Red Lion. A tick later, Allura and the rest followed him into the cockpit. The interior was gloomy, the control panel unlit and dark. Hunk squeezed his way around the pilot chair and Allura saw his face fall as he found his target.

"Lance?" he delicately tried as he leaned closer to the person in the seat. There seemed to be no movement coming from the figure. Allura moved closer and managed to catch her own glimpse.

Lance was slumped over in his chair, his face lax under the helmet. She saw no obvious injuries aside from his slightly banged-up armor and a bruise forming on his forehead, no doubt from smacking it on the helmet in the crash. But other than that, there was nothing to explain his catatonic state, but they were all cramped inside a small cockpit, so it was impossible to tell. She watched with bated breath as Hunk gently shook his friend by the shoulder, the shakes getting more and more desperate the longer it took.

"Lance, can you hear me? Lance, c'mon. Lance!"

It was to no avail.

"Lance!"

* * *

Lance sat up with a loud gasp.

His heart was threatening to leap out of his chest and his head was spinning dizzily so he stayed there for a while, just concentrating on his breathing. It was only when his body seemed to settle down and he didn't think he was going to pass out anymore that he dared looked around.

Out of all the places he expected to wake up, this wasn't it. It was dark all around him, but not like when you switched off a light in a room in the middle of the night. More … space dark. It had more of a bluish hue and small lights in every color imaginable twinkled somewhere in the distance like a trillion stars. It was the void thingy they had all entered when trying to fight the Olkari creature and the Galra. He was however alone this time. No Paladins, no disks of their colors to stand on, no shining light coming to summon them back. There was just … nothingness.

"Hello?" Lance called as he struggled to his feet. He spun around, hoping to spot anyone, or anything to help. He saw nothing.

"Hel-lo?" Lance sing-songed loudly. "Anyone here?"

"Hunk? Allura? Shiro? Pidge? Coran? … Keith? … Mice?"

Lance's eyes darted around, desperate to find something to latch onto. The energy seeped out of him like it would a balloon and he couldn't even be bothered to simply yell out. He whispered, up-giving, "Anybody?"

Nothing but silence echoed back at him. For the first time in a long time now, he felt overwhelmed and completely abandoned. He had no idea in which direction he was supposed to go. He wasn't entirely sure there _was_ a direction to go in in this void. He wasn't Shiro or Keith – he wasn't the decision maker, he wasn't Hunk or Pidge – he definitely wasn't smart enough for that, he wasn't Coran or Allura – there were several reasons why that would never be the case. He was just Lance – the wise-cracking sharpshooter. He had no idea where to begin getting out of this mess.

He did wonder whether or not it was possible getting out this at all. If he was here and this was the mental void or whatever they could enter as Paladins and part of Voltron… He didn't know if this was where you went when you died. It was surprisingly empty and boring if that was the case.

He didn't remember dying though.

He remembered the blinding light after he had basically stuck himself inside the mouth of that beast and had fired his shot. He remembered the purple flash that ran over his control panel and Red screaming in protest and agony in his head as something tried to take over. He hadn't known what had happened exactly, but he knew what he had to do to save Red. He had slammed his bayard into its port and twisted. He felt his mind melting together with the Red Lion's and then agony took over his own senses as something alien seemed to invade and force its way through his head. He didn't know whether he had screamed aloud or not. If he had, he hoped the others – especially Allura – hadn't heard it. Then he must have blacked out, because that's the final thing he recalled before waking up here.

Lance sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"Lance!"

Lance's head snapped around at the familiar voice calling his name. He spun around, an incredulous look on his face.

"Shiro?"

**TBC**


	2. Don't Let Your Head Hang Low

**Chapter title**: Don't Let Your Head Hang Low

**Author's Note**: Nice to know someone is reading this story – please continue to show your support. If you don't review, I don't know if any want more, but tell me your thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of any character, story and universe you might recognize. This is written for solely entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"Why can't we put him in a healing pod again?" Hunk asked nervously.

He glanced down at his best friend.

Lance was lying in his own bed where they had hooked him up to whatever was the Altean version of a heart monitor; it did much the same but seemed far more sophisticated and was able to read every aspect of his health with a simple connection. It was barely making a sound, humming steadily along with Lance's heartbeat. They had tried making him as comfortable as possible, covering him with the blanket and adding an extra pillow to lift his head and make his breathing easier. Though he breathed fine and his heart seem to beat at a steady rhythm, his face was scrunched up, like he was in pain or having a nightmare. Hunk didn't like the look of that one bit. He just wanted his best friend back. He looked up at Coran expectedly.

"He has no injuries the pod can heal. Physically he seems fine – and the pods only heal physical hurts. Mental ailments, well, that's something completely different. The mind is a complicated thing, my young Paladin, and not something easily fixed," Coran explained gently.

"So, what's wrong with him then?" Pidge questioned, not for the first time. She was perched on a chair that had been drawn up close to Lance's bed, hugging her knees.

Coran looked distraught as he searched her face, as if it could give all the answers to their problems. "I don't know," he said sadly.

"And what of the Red Lion?" Shiro asked. He was standing leaned up against the corner, arms crossed, eyeing the unconscious Paladin on the bed with concern and unease.

"Still down – it's not responding to anything me or Matt try to do," Pidge reported, her face downcast in defeat.

"That both Lance and his lion is out of commission has got to be more than a coincidence," Allura stated determinately.

"And it has to be connected to that wooden creature you just defeated," Coran chimed in.

A light suddenly appeared in Pidge's eyes as a sudden realization dawned on her. Hunk knew that look very well by now – she had gotten an idea. She wasted no time. She jumped up from the chair and sprinted out the door, leaving without a word.

"Where's she going?" Coran asked to no one in particular.

"Off the solve the problem, as usual, is my guess," Hunk tried to sound optimistic, but his gaze quickly fell to Lance in his bed, oblivious to his surroundings. He only hoped that whatever Pidge was going to do, she would do it quickly.

* * *

"Lance."

"Shiro?"

Lance had to blink to make sure what he was seeing was real. Shiro was walking towards him, actually walking towards him. Shiro was here! Everything would be fine! Shiro was here with him and Shiro would find a way out of this miss! As incredible and fantastic as it was, there was still one incessant thing that wouldn't go away from his thoughts. Because if he was here, then…

"What are you doing here? Please don't tell me, you're dying too."

Shiro reached him and a small comforting smile spread out over his lips. "I don't think you're dying, Lance."

"What other explanation do you have for this?" Lance gestured around them, at the swirling space-nothingness that surrounded them.

"Your imagination, maybe?" Shiro suggested nonchalant.

"I don't know about you, but my imagination usually involves girls… and maybe even a beach."

Something akin to sadness briefly flashed in Shiro's eyes before it was hidden behind his calm mask. A sense of seriousness entered his voice as he asked, "Do you know where you are, Lance?"

"If I had to guess, then it's that void thing we entered earlier – somehow I came back here, although I don't know how or why," Lance shrugged. It wasn't exactly the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him, but there was something in the way Shiro was looking at him that meant he might be in more trouble than he had convinced himself he was in.

Shiro confirmed his suspicions a tick later as he breathed out a sigh.

"You're not dead or dying, Lance. Not exactly. But you are in a great deal of trouble…"

* * *

Hunk, Allura, Coran and Shiro entered the hangar where the Red Lion was currently resting.

In front of the unresponsive Lion, Pidge sat on her computer, a cable connecting it to the massive robot. The light off the screen reflected in her glasses, she barely looked up even as they entered. Matt was behind her, typing away on his own computer screen, his back turned to them.

"Pidge! Do you mind telling the rest of us what you're thinking?" Shiro asked as they got near enough.

Pidge looked up at their approach and then flipped her screen so they could all see. There was a lot of readings, even for Hunk to follow all of them but some of them did catch his eye and from what he could gather, it didn't exactly look promising. He hoped he was wrong.

"Do you see this?" Pidge pointed at one of the readings on the screen. "This is the diagnostic we've been running on the Red Lion and that right there is trace elements of the toxic substance that Ryner detected when that thing appeared on Olkarion. Now all the Lions contain some remnants of it, since it tried infecting us before Lance- Uh, before Lance finished it off. But Red should show barely any contagion, because it was free, the creature didn't grab it in time. Instead, this is the highest concentration of all the lions."

"Are you saying the Red Lion is infected with the virus?" Shiro asked, a spark of trepidation entering his eyes as he gazed over at Red, still lifeless and dark.

"You said it was just trace elements of it, right?" Hunk jumped in. "That means there isn't any danger, right?"

"Yeah, all of our scans and diagnostics show Red isn't carrying the virus any longer. We're still running several programs to make sure, but I don't think that's gonna be a problem. But if it did at one point, even for a tick, it could explain why it's not responding to our commands. Red's…," she searched for the right word. "Healing."

"That's great, but what's that got to do with Lance?" Hunk added impatiently.

"That's a bit more theoretic, but we looked at his blood tests that we took when we carried him back…" Pidge hesitantly said. She pulled up another reading onto the screen for them to see. "We also found the substance present in his bloodstream. The plasma somehow traveled from Red into Lance."

"How is that even possible?" Allura voiced Hunk's distraught thoughts perfectly. "It didn't do that with the Olkari."

"I dunno, perhaps through the bond with Red. There's still a lot I don't understand about the way the Lions work and our connection to them. Perhaps he somehow connected and… absorbed some of the virus? It is organic, some part of it at least. If it was able to infect the trees, then it should on some level be able to infect other living beings. I'm not sure - I'm really just speculating here."

"Then how can we get it out of him?" Hunk asked.

Pidge's shoulders fell. "That's the part I don't know. We're trying to see if we can come up with something, but so far it doesn't look positive. The levels don't read as high as that creature though so there is a chance it's just gonna blow over. The virus had only one goal and that was to spread and destroy as much as possible. In Lance, it can't really do that. My guess is, it won't survive for long – Lance is only human, and he isn't connected to any other living things, not the way the Olkari is, so it won't be able to survive for much longer anyway."

Hunk huffed in incredulous frustration. "So, wait and hope he doesn't get any worse, is what you're saying?"

Pidge looked at him apologetically and he knew she didn't like it any more than he did.

"I'm sorry, Hunk, but … yeah."

**TBC**


	3. You've Seen the Darkest Skies I Know

**Title:** Red Right Hand

**Chapter title**: You've Seen the Darkest Skies I Know

**Author's Note**: I have no idea whether or not, what happens next could actually work, but in the Voltron Universe, I kinda figured it could. Anyway, let me know, how it all works out.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of any character, story and universe you might recognize. This is written for solely entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Lance stared ahead, his mind one jumbled mess as he tried to grasp what he had just been told.

In some way, it made sense. Everything he remembered, it lined up. It explained Red's weird, pained malfunction and why he was feeling so crappy. Still, it was a lot to take in. And he wasn't entirely sure he had the brain capacity to do so.

"So, I got infected by an organic, living computer virus and now I'm stuck in a weird void thing with an imaginary version of you," he pointed at Shiro, sitting patiently next to him, "and if I don't get out, I might die in here."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not imaginary," Shiro added calmly. "But other than that, yeah."

"You're the one who suggested this was all in my head anyway, you included," Lance countered.

"If I'm made up, how come I could tell you what put you here?"

"Well, maybe this is my head's way of telling me what my head already know so that the rest of me can know too!"

"What?" Shiro huffed.

"Okay, fine, you would have understood that if you were me," Lance muttered. "So, you're not me, and I am screwed. Perfect. How do I get out of here then, all-knowing Shiro?"

The smile fell from Shiro's face at the question and the sad seriousness returned to his eyes. "I don't know, Lance. I don't know if that's even possible."

"Then what's the point of keeping you around?" Lance exclaimed exasperated. He didn't mean it and Shiro knew that. He was just frustrated at this whole situation, but he was glad Shiro was there to keep him company. He looked around at the seemingly infinite void that stretched on in every direction, feeling very small and helpless all of a sudden.

Shiro rose to his feet and held out his prosthetic arm. "Come on, let's see if we can't find you a way out of here."

Lance blew out a heavy sigh, before a small grateful smile stretched over his lips. He took the offered hand and let Shiro pull him to his feet. They picked a random direction to go in. There wasn't exactly any landmarks or paths to follow so they simply started walking. Lance had no idea if staying put might have been the better option – it seemed very easy to get lost in here. But it did feel like he was doing something to get out of this mess and it was sure beat sitting and whining about it the whole time.

They walked in a comfortable silence for about half an hour, each inspecting their surroundings as they searched for some way out. Or at the very least, searched for a hint on how to escape. They might as well have been walking on a treadmill for all the good it did. The void didn't seem to move and change as they walked. Even space held more movement than this. It stayed constant, with the same ever-changing lights glimmering in the distance and the bluish darkness spread out before their feet. Lance felt the impatience seeping into his bones. He started getting more and more annoyed at this void. It would never end and they would never find a way out of here and he would die here with an imaginary – or whatever he was – Shiro by his side.

Another half hour passed. There was only the spacey darkness and small star-like lights, constantly following them.

Then he had finally had enough.

"This is hopeless! We might as well have been going in circles for all we know! Why couldn't we have been stuck in a city, or a beach, or anywhere else! I would rather be stuck in the hangar listening to Pidge preach about science or whatever!" He threw up his arms in exasperation as he yelled out his frustrations.

Shiro let him vent. When he was done, he only looked at Lance and smiled, almost proudly.

"And what are you smiling for?"

"I'm just glad to see you haven't changed quite as much as I might have thought."

Lance knitted his brows in confusion at the statement, his frustrations momentarily forgotten. "What?"

"I always knew Keith would be the one to take over as leader when I was gone," Shiro started. He must have noticed Lance's face fall slightly, even though he tried to hide it, because then he stopped walking. He grabbed Lance's shoulder and forced the younger Paladin to face him. His voice was soft and understanding as were his eyes as he continued, "I know you must have been disappointed when you didn't get to lead the team and I am sorry about that. But Keith was the best choice in the end. But he can't do it alone. And I hoped – no, I _knew_ you would step up to help him as his right hand. And it looks like I was right. You have grown a lot, Lance."

There was so much sincerity shining out of his gaze, all of it directed at him, that Lance had to look away for a second.

"Thanks, Shiro. I did want to be leader, but after everything… Honestly, I'm glad Black didn't choose me. In the end, Red was probably the right choice for me," Lance mused aloud. He had been coming to terms with the whole Keith-being-the-leader thing and he had learned to respect both Shiro's wishes and the Black Lion's decision.

"Keith did tell me she could be challenging to control sometimes, especially in the beginning. Out of everyone, I'm glad it was you. Couldn't have made a better choice. And neither could I."

Lance swallowed heavily at the praise. He had never been good at accepting compliments – not real, genuine compliments. He was good at giving them to himself, but mostly he did that as a joke, to try and lighten the mood more often than not. And coming from Shiro, it meant a whole lot.

But there was one thing nagging at the back of his mind. It sounded a lot like Shiro was stepping out of the game. Like saying his goodbyes. He didn't know exactly where it came from, because last time they had talked he had seemed pretty obsessed with making peace with the Galra.

"Shiro…"

Lance didn't get a chance to finish.

Pain abruptly shot through his entire body. It hit his chest like a laser and then rapidly travelled down his legs and arms, all the way to the tips of his fingers and the edges of his toes. It felt like being electrocuted. His muscles seized up at the agony and he crumbled to the ground with a startled, pained cry. Even breathing hurt, and he rolled around, desperate to escape the torment.

"Lance!"

He vaguely heard Shiro calling his name again and again. He felt his hands clasping onto his shoulder in an attempt to help. But all of it drowned and faded into the background. All he could focus on was the burning misery that ran along his nerves, screaming and pushing. Darkness floated in the back of his mind, beckoning him closer but it would not come to take him. Not completely.

He really tried not to. He really did.

But he couldn't help the scream that tore from his throat.

* * *

Hunk was the one on watch when it happened.

He was playing a game on a space version of a Game Boy – Pidge had hooked that up for him – shooting the occasional worried glare at his best friend lying on his bed. Lance was still asleep, no worse for wear, but not better either. The heart monitor was beeping along steadily, always a constant companion.

One minute everything was fine. Lance was peaceful and calm.

Then everything erupted into chaos.

The heart monitor suddenly went haywire as Lance's heartrate fluttered and spiked. His heart began racing along, the monitor screaming with the dangerous speed. Lance's brows knitted together, as if he was in pain, and he tossed his head from side to side as he tried to escape. His body squirmed uncomfortably, and strained grunts and moans slipped out of his mouth.

Hunk nearly fell out of his chair at Lance's abrupt change. He could only stare at his best friend in shock for a good two ticks before bolting into action. He shouted for help before jumping forward and grabbing Lance's trembling shoulders.

"Lance, c'mon, man! Wake up!"

He was still pleading with Lance as the others came running into the room.

"Hunk, what happened?" Shiro demanded as he entered, fear evident in his voice.

"I don't know – one minute he was fine, the next he's just going nuts…"

"Move aside," Coran gently commanded and shoved his way to the bedside where he inspected both the heart monitor and Lance himself. His face was grim as he pulled out a long, thin cylinder and plunged it into Lance's neck. A tick passed and then the blue Paladin's spasms began to lessen. His moans got quieter. His body seemed to relax. His head settled back into the pillows. The heart monitor slowed its rapid howling and calm once again filled the room, though it was everything but relaxing. Tension was swallowing them all up as Coran turned to face them.

"I think the waiting game might be over," he gravely stated. Hunk felt his heart sink.

Coran looked at Allura then. "Princess, I believe it might be time for that thing we talked about."

"What thing?" Pidge asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, what thing?" Hunk looked up from his inspection of Lance – now sedated and peaceful again – and towards the two Alteans shooting each other knowing looks.

Allura didn't answer. She was focused on Coran, looking uncertain. "Coran… You said yourself it could be dangerous. To both me and, most importantly, to Lance."

"I'm afraid, we are out of options, Princess."

"Guys!" Hunk shouted and everyone's eyes directed to him with the loud outburst. He knew his face must look desperate with worry, but he didn't care. His voice lowered to no more than a strained sigh, thick with emotion. "What thing?"

Coran swallowed a single time and then began explaining, his eyes darting to each of the Paladins in turn. "Quintessence flows in every Altean, but in Allura it seems particularly powerful. Since quintessence plays a part in Voltron and in your bond with each of your lions, if she were to focus her quintessence into Lance, it might be enough to pull him out and rid him of the virus before it destroys him…"

"You forgot the part where you said, it might also kill Lance before it worked," Allura shot in, crossing her arms uncertainly.

"Pidge?" Shiro questioningly said and everyone focused on the smallest Paladin, who looked at each of them in confusion.

"Why is everyone looking at me? I clearly don't understand quintessence or the virus enough… way out of my league. For now, at least."

"But?" Hunk interjected.

"But…" Pidge sighed heavily, and her grey eyes rested on the unconscious Paladin in the bed, her gaze filled with trepidation and worry. "He is running out of time and we are out of options."

Shiro took a deep breath and closed his eyes. At the exhale, he opened them again. They found Allura's face, his features hard with determination. "Do it."

Allura nodded. She moved forward and Hunk stepped back to give her space.

She gently sat down on the mattress and placed her hands on each side of Lance's face. Her fingers delicately grabbed hold and she searched his face, as if he would suddenly wake up before she had even started. Before she could do anything that might damage instead of heal. His face remained lax and oblivious. Then she breathed in and closed her eyes.

Hunk looked on apprehensively, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Beside him, Coran, Pidge and Shiro seemed to share his nervousness. The same mantra of _please, work, please work, please work_ echoed in the room, without a word being uttered.

Hunk held his breath when Allura's Altean facial markings started glowing a bright blue – the same comforting hue the Balmera crystal emanated. She frowned in concentration and the blue color gently moved down her arms and into her hands where its azure shadows lit up Lance's features.

_Please work_…

**TBC**


	4. So Take My Hand and Home We'll Go

**Title:** Red Right Hand

**Chapter title**: So Take My Hand and Home We'll Go

**Author's Note**: And here we are at the end – if you have any comments, thoughts, dreams… or whatever, just let me know! Otherwise, please, be kind as to leave a review or message. It really makes my day and, also, makes me a better writer in the end :-)

Crimescenelover out!

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of any character, story and universe you might recognize. This is written for solely entertainment purposes only.

* * *

The pain died down eventually, though it never faded completely.

It released its powerful hold after what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Lance was able to breathe again. It left him utterly exhausted and when his body stopped tensing up, he didn't have the energy to rise. He remained curled up on the ground. When he dared to open his eyes, he found Shiro's concerned orbs looking into his.

"Lance?" Shiro tryingly asked.

"Shiro…" Lance whispered, his voice trembling and weak.

"Hey there," Shiro smiled gently. "Can you sit up?"

Lance nodded meekly, though he wasn't entirely sure he actually could. With Shiro's hands holding him steady, he managed to get up into a sitting position, his body protesting. The fire was still lurking, just below the surface – he could feel it, tearing through him silently, though not as violent as before. But he had a suspicion that it would return. The thought left him shaking and weary.

He looked at the Black Paladin then, sheepish. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Shiro quickly countered. His hand was still on his shoulder, offering wordless support. "It's the virus… It's getting to you. I'm sorry, Lance, I don't think we can just walk out of here."

"I figured," Lance sighed. He felt weak, and useless. The thoughts of being a burden to the team struck him again. Once again, he was causing problems for the others to deal with – being annoying and in the way. They were probably trying to contact Keith – he could pilot the Red Lion again, and Voltron would probably be better off for it.

Shiro seemed to pick up on his sour thoughts. He had always been good at that, at least before he returned from the grave. "Lance, I hope you know this isn't your fault. You stopped that creature when no one else could. And right now, you're paying the price for your bravery."

Lance didn't know how to respond. Shiro's words made his heart constrict with emotion but _paying the price_ kept echoing in the back of his mind. It was now official. He was definitely dying. And there wasn't a thing he could do about it. He hugged his knees tight. For once, he had nothing to say. He had no idea what it could be. Perhaps he should start pondering a cool line to say when he died, something heroic and badass like they did in the movies. Considering the danger, Voltron was constantly in, perhaps he should have started worrying about cool last words to say ages ago. Somehow, he didn't like "_Red, stop turning purple!_" to be the last thing he ever said. If he thought of something, maybe he could get Shiro to deliver the message to the others.

Shiro searched his features and could somehow see the despairing thoughts bouncing in his head. He sighed nonchalant and then, just as casually, said, "You know, sometimes, I truly believe you are what's keeping this team together."

"Now, you're just delusional. The team doesn't need me… Not as much as I need them, or Voltron."

Shiro huffed. "I don't think you know how much they actually rely on you – how much I did. Like I said, you've grown and changed. But you're still you. You always have been. And I am proud of you, Lance."

Lance looked at Shiro then. Truly looked. Things had been different since Shiro's return. He had been different – quick to anger, constantly arguing with Allura, and often keeping himself isolated, more so than what he did before. Right now, though, it seemed so much like the old Shiro. The one who reprimanded him for his inappropriate comments, but always with a gentle smile on his face. The one who protected his team fiercely. The one who would always be there if Lance missed home a little too much. This was the Shiro he knew and trusted. And looking and talking to him now, here, it seemed more and more like the Shiro in the waking world was… wrong, somehow. And if they were just waiting for him to basically kick the bucket, he might as well get some answers.

"You have a funny way of showing it, you know."

"What?" Shiro seemed genuinely shocked at his outburst. It caught Lance completely off-guard.

"It's just… Since you've been back, it just seems like you've been different."

Shiro frowned then, a sad look entering his eyes. "Lance… I'm gone. You have to accept that."

"What are you talking about? Before I ended up here, I was basically just talking to you. You're piloting the Black Lion…" Lance droned on, incredulous.

"What?" This time is was Shiro's turn to look confused. "Lance, you have to listen to me. When we battled Zarkon, something happened. I don't know what or why, but… I don't think I made it."

Lance was hesitant. It all seemed so real. And so much of it made sense as well. Shiro's behavior, his words… But he still wasn't entirely sure he wasn't just making all of this up. "Shiro, I'm talking to you right now…"

"Somehow, I think a piece of my mind stranded in here – in what connects us all to each other and to Voltron. But my body is gone. I can feel it, it's different being here."

"But if you're dead," Lance pondered, a dreadful realization slowly seeping in and he turned to look at Shiro as it struck, "then who is leading Voltron?"

Shiro looked just as distraught as Lance felt. "I don't know… But it has Galra written all over it."

"Shiro, we-, " Lance didn't get any further. Another stab of pain assaulted his body. It was so violent and excruciating it forced him straight back into a fetal position with a cry of pain. Yet it felt somehow different. Along with it, he felt a pull. Like someone was yanking on his shoulder, trying to steer him away. A bright red light appeared behind him. It was like a strong wind was pushing him towards it. He started sliding.

Frantic, his arms flailed about, until his fingers found something to latch onto. It was Shiro's hand. He clung to it with every strength in his body. The red light shone even stronger and then a voice emanated from the burning brightness.

"_Lance_."

Allura.

Shiro examined the light then Lance with a saddened but determined look on his face. "Lance, it's okay. Go. They're calling for you."

"Shiro, I don't want to go… I can't leave you here…"

"I'll be alright, Lance. They are the ones who need you." He clasped his hands over Lance's and looked him straight in the eye, his gaze shining with a mixture of pride, sadness and a sense of urgency. "Go. Protect them. You are the only one who can save Voltron."

He released his grip.

The wind increased its strength. The pain grew worse. Lance couldn't hold on any longer. He was scared, frightened of what might happen. Somehow, he knew the pain would end if he just went into the beckoning embers. But his heart was still pounding like mad with fear. He swallowed, remembering Shiro's words.

Then he let go. He was swept across the ground towards the red light and it licked his feet, warm and comforting. Yet Lance didn't feel safe at all.

"Shiro!" he shouted with the last bit of his energy.

Then the red light devoured his body and darkness took over his mind.

* * *

Lance slowly emerged from the black oblivion.

He felt completely spent and his body sore and aching, like he had just run a marathon with weights around his ankles. He felt absolutely worn out, like exhaustion had travelled deep into his bones and resided there. It didn't hurt anymore, but he could still feel the remnants of pain echoing in his limbs. His memories were… jumbled to say the least. Everything was a blur. He could vaguely recall battling a wooden creature on Olkarion. Somewhere in his mind, memories of pain, Allura and Shiro bounced around though he couldn't for the life of him figure out why those in particular kept popping in and out of his head.

He wanted to remain in the inky blackness where there was nothing but comforting, dreamless sleep. But there was something urgent burning in the back of his mind – something he knew he had to say. He just couldn't remember what. But he knew he had to wake up. So, with every ounce of stubbornness he had, he pried his eyelids open. It proved difficult work, heavy as they were. Eventually he managed to blink open his eyes.

The gloomy ceiling of his room swam into focus. He frowned with confusion. Gently he turned his head to the side to figure out what was going on. The lights had been turned down to spare his headache, of which he was grateful. There was no one in his room except one. Shiro was lounging in a chair, pulled up next to his bed. His arms were crossed, resting on his chest, his eyes closed in a restless slumber. He must have sensed Lance looking at him, because then Shiro frowned a single time before he opened his eyes. He blinked sleepily a single time before focusing on Lance, relief spreading across his face.

"You're awake," he said, leaning forward.

"How long was I out?" Lance mumbled, his voice raw with disuse.

"Long enough to worry all of us for a good while," Shiro answered gently. His gaze seemed to search Lance's face but for what he had no idea.

"Oh… What happened?"

"The virus tried absorbing Voltron, you attacked, and when it went after the Red Lion, you somehow intercepted it and it went into you. It was touch and go, but Allura healed you. Used quintessence, although I'm not entirely sure on how it works. Do you remember that?"

"Not really, no… Bits and pieces. I remember I somehow ended back up in the void thing…" Lance struggled to recall everything that happened, but it all remained just out of his reach. One thing he did remember though. "You were there, though. In the void with me."

Shiro squirmed in the chair, almost looking uncomfortable. "Lance, we were all there in the void. Before. When we escaped the Galra ship."

"Right, maybe that's what I remember. Yeah … You were trying to tell me something, but I couldn't hear you."

"I don't know… Things went a little dark for a second there."

"I know the feeling…" Lance muttered.

Shiro huffed gently at the statement and a delicate smile spread over his lips. "What you did was very brave, Lance. You did good. Get some rest."

The smile didn't quite reach his eyes though. There was something a little off, but Lance couldn't put his finger on it. It was like Shiro didn't entirely mean what he said, like he knew it was something he had to say, like he was just going through the motions. It was strange. But Lance still trusted Shiro and it seemed wrong to even think stuff like that about his team leader. He didn't know where it came from and he had a sense it had something to do with the urgency he felt, but he couldn't put it into words, couldn't explain where it came from. And he was tired. So, so tired. He had had a trying day, or days maybe… Perhaps it was just exhaustion playing with his mind.

So, he settled back into his pillows, felt his eyelids grow heavy and let sleep carry him off, knowing his team was here, watching his back.

**The End**


End file.
